


Fic request

by LonelyGirlsEatLove



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGirlsEatLove/pseuds/LonelyGirlsEatLove
Summary: Hey don't know of this is allowed or what but this is why I made an account after nearly a decade of silent reading so here goes nothing.I saw a really nice fanart of zoro and sanji in what looks like army uniform as if they were generals or something and I couldn't get it out of my head.So can someone write a fic where zoro and sanji are at war ( together or against each other is up to you) and they are really strong soldiers or generals.The prompt is pretty open so everyone can have their own take and write something using their personal writing style and of course have creative freedom.Thank you to anyone who even considers writing anything! Love you :)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fic request

Thanks to anyone and everyone who may take on this fic request. :)


End file.
